lion and lamb
by idon'tneedausername
Summary: about two misfits who find love...yeah thats pretty much it, also I took the characters from an omake in some BL magazine and I don't remember what it was called sorry! but it is anime characters. did i forget to mention this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

One fateful day my life changed forever, it started early in the morning, a wolf attacked my herd as we were waking up for the day and i was the only survivor. the dog died first he fought bravely for us but, unfortunately wasn't able to take down something that big. In my fear filled adrenaline rush i ran into a forest it was large and scary and full of all kinds of creatures! eventually i came to a small clearing where there was the most comfortable looking pile of leaves i have ever seen (or i was really tired) i then took a small nap. as i awoke i was extremely hungry so i ate some of the grass in the small clearing, then the worst thing ever happened i was being held down under this large lion he was looking at me like he was gonna eat me maybe it was what i deserved i mean the runt of the herd escaping from being eaten alive? that dosn't just happen so this is probably what i deserve being eaten alive when my gaurd was down. right as i thought he was going in for the kill his facial features softened and he didn't grip me as tightly, what was this one of those extreme punishments that everyone is in on? he was obviously gonna kill me yet now he stops as if teasing me and looking at me like he is confused about his next step. perfect just freakin perfect that is exactly what i needed to become a lions play thing! after he got off me i realized my heart was beating rapidly and i felt my face get hot and my stomach do flips, must be some effect of being scared to death then not killed when you clearly deserve it! what else can go wrong?

i had a weird feeling about today i don't know if it was my extreme hunger or the fact i haven't eaten for two days. the world was hating me, not only did i get kicked out of my pack for being a mess up ,i can 't even provide for myself let alone my pack, i probably deserved this being a misfit like me who dosn't belong with the other lions, i will live my final days in solitude and misery. wait do my eyes deceive me in this clearing i frequent there among a bed of leaves there is a succulent lamb i bet he is delicious, my stomach was growling so loud i thought for sure he would hear me coming. something about him looked so innocent and fragile i had second thoughts about devouring him even with my prevailing hunger but my stomach ended up winning in the end i reared back and pounced i then forced him under me but as i was going for the kill to my utter amazement i couldn't do it! i dont know why but just something about the way he looked so fragile and helpless under me i just couldn't bring myself to do it, i almost thought i would be sad if i killed him?

why don't you just kill me already? why are you teasing me like this? i demanded! i thought to myself that this couldn't get any worse then it did he told me i wasn't worth his time and if he is gonna eat he wants something a little bigger than my petite figure to snack on! so he insulted my size is that it or just me in general? i'm not even good enough for a hungry lion to want to eat me! i still had this weird feeling about him, i felt like well like i can't even put it in to words it just felt natural and comfortable around him i'm so used to being shunned i became a bit jaded about other animals as if everyone hates me and i need to be on my gaurd so i don't do something stupid in front of them, but with him i felt like i could do anything around him and still be accepted! i then realized i had nothing left to lose so i told him i would follow him around until he found me suitable enough to eat.

what is this lambs problem not only did he talk back to me he actually seemed dissapointed i didn't eat him and told me that he will follow me around until i eat him. i already spared his life now he is trying to tick me off? what a cocky little lamb i might just have to teach him a lesson for being so confident when facing death! to do so i pinned him down and sniffed his neck it looked absolutely delicious as i took a small lick just to get a taste of him i heard him gasp and felt him shudder why is that such a turn on? i slowly pulled back and looked at him his face was red as a tomato and he seemed to be breathing funny and for some unexplained reason i placed my lips upon his and kissed him, it was soft and sweet at first but then it picked up to the point we pulled away to catch our breath. oh my god oh my go oh my gawd what the hell am i doing? im preadator and he is prey there is no way we could have a realtionship and to top it all off he is a male also it will never work! but i still had this lingering need to put my lips right back on his and kiss him until his lips were swollen and sore.

what? you will follow me around until i eat you? he stated. if you want eaten that badly then be my guest! he pinned me down and started to sniff at my neck! just when i thought i would be out of my misery i feel his warm tounge on my neck and felt a sudden chill and my face heat up, what the heck is this feeling but before i could think more he pulled away from my neck and while still stradleing me looked right in to my eyes and slowly inched towards my face and then to my amazement he kissed me! i didn't know what to do i have never been kissed before but the feeling of his tounge all over my mouth didn't gross me out even though he was another guy actually i wanted more as a opened my mouth more to fully let him in he took full advantage of it and forced his tounge all the way in, this was the most intense thing ever, then we both must have ran out of air at the same time because he pulled back and just stared at me with the most confused look ever. i didn't even feel arkward i just felt sad, i wanted more i didn't want to stop there.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: lol this is chapter 1 this is my first story and it is sorta made up based of an extra in a BL magazine! I have never wrote BL before but I do write fantasy novels, so one of my friends suggested that I write BL since I love it so much! actually me and my friend get together and I write the story then she draws it mostly dj's or made up fantasys! more chapters to come just need to figure out how to work this thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

He gave me a look of almost like disappointment, which turned me on like nothing else so before I lost confidence I asked "so you still want to be my meal?" he nodded his head, probably to overwhelmed to say anything else so I said idatakimasu and picked up where we left off, I gently laved and the side of his neck earning a small whimper from him, I then proceeded farther south as laved his chest, stopping long enough to tease his nipple with my teeth, then slowly worked my way even more south as I reached the source of my nutrition for the day! yummy! I removed his pants by lifting his legs and sliding them off and just before I started on my meal I hesitated and looked up at his face and he let out a small whimper of disappointment I then said are you that eager to feed your master? He then shook his little head and said "anything for you I am but your dinner". Then satisfied I continued I lightly brushed his shaft from the base to the top and it twitched in response this was gonna be fun! I stroked him a few times in different places to see what he responds to best then remembering my hunger I decided to hurry it up a bit and took him fully into my mouth and flicked the tip of his shaft with my tongue as I moved my head up and down slow at first then increasingly faster as his fingernails dug deeper and deeper in my head and back I better finish this quick before I lose blood! I finally succeeded my mouth was now filled with warm salty sweet liquid that was absolutely delicious! I've never felt more full and as I looked down upon his half-naked body I felt the need to finish the job I wanted to be fed from my other hole now I lifted up slightly till I felt the tip of his shaft press against my anus and with one last breath I slowly slid myself down he looked at me confused but before he could ask I answered for him and said,I need fed from both ends but if you want fed that bad you will just have to wait until you satisfy me! I settled in to a slow sweet rhythm it felt so good I wanted to come but I wasnt that mean for some reason I wanted to come at the same time as him but he wasn't making it easy with his erotic expression and the fact he started to stroke me in time with my moving, this was heaven! after a few more minutes of mindless lust-filled pleasure we came at the same time and it was the most intense orgasm i have ever had i screamed out as he dug his nails in my back (im gonna need some band aids!) . I was getting ready to clean up and go to bed when he got on his hands and knees and spread his cheeks with his hands and said my turn to be fed im hungry to master. what am I gonna do with this little lamb.

****

I woke up with the sorest back and a terrible headache wondering what happened, then it suddenly came back to me when I saw shishi-san laying next to/ on me and the evidence of last night all over the sheets and walls! what am I supposed to do go back to bed, make breakfast, or leave! I am so confused but I don't regret what happened last night I don't know what to think honestly! I really just want to crawl back in bed and let what happened last night happen again but I don't wanna seem clingy or needy! oh well first things first breakfast! I went out hunting then realized that I couldn't hunt im a herbivore how am I supposed to kill my kind? instead I picked some delicious looking berries and took some of my farmer's fruit and headed back to the house to make a fruit salad for breakfast with fresh squeezed orange juice! I took the food to his room and woke him up with a morning kiss and he responded so ferociously I about dropped the tray I reluctantly pushed him back and sat the tray across his lap then blushed after he pulled his sheet off and the only thing covering him was the tray of food. I need to leave before I ruin his breakfast by making him eat the fruit from indecent places

**~Next chapter is gonna be what Mr. lion does with his breakfast...I think we all know what he is gonna do though XD. Anyway I want more character development and more story I hate just sex, so give me reviews, suggestions, and views! I NEED VIEWS PEOPLE!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**wait kohitsuji-chibi where are you going? you're gonna make me this breakfast and not help me enjoy it? why don't you lay down here next to me please? he nodded and made his way over to the bed shuffling his feet along the way, as he awkwardly laid down next to me i started to lay fruit on him I put two strawberries on his nipples and slid the skin from the banana on his banana which they both started to slowly rise, I then squeezed the berry juice all over his body and placed the rest of the fruit leaving one strawberry for him to hold in his mouth! this succeeded in making me more than hungry it made me horny too!**

I knew he would do this! I swore and called him a pervert which didn't get me far cause he just ignored me and continued putting the fruit and juice on me then eventually silencing my by shoving a strawberry in my mouth! he is lucky I have nothing left to lose so i might as well be a perverted lions play thing! it is what I deserve, before I could think too much more he said idatakimasu and started licking me. the feel of his warm tounge on my stomach was the greatest feeling in the world as he started to go farther south i grabbed his head for once making him moan, but it didn't slow him he just flicked the peel aside with his tounge and before taking me in to his mouth he gave me one last devious grin which made my face feel like a volcano and my heart burst! what are these feelings?

right before I enjoyed my meal I looked up at him one last time and the angry little expression on his face made me grin and for some reason his face got redder than any normal face should be so with a final smirk I just took him all in at once not even bothering to tease him as I slid my mouth up and down in the sweetest rhythm I started to play with the little flap of skin at the end of his shaft which must be sensitive because he immediately came, which was a total surprise but I didn't wanna waste any of my precious meal so I drank it all even though I cocked a little with the unexpected rush of fluid. it was still the most delectable thing ever! I just love looking at his angry little face that he has when he comes it makes me wanna do something else to see his cute little face. I let out a small giggle as I slowly impaled myself with his shaft and as I settled it to a nice rhythm his grip on me got tighter and tighter I knew he was on the edge himself, as i quickened my pace he started thrusting against me himself, I guess he dosn't hate this as much as he lets on, or else he is just a pervert that gets lost in the pleasure to the point he dosn't care if so he is worse than me! then I thought more why is he even here?why would someone want to be with an outcast like him? was he just teasing me? I honestly didn't know what to think of the matter but that can wait until were both satisfied before I question him further. no quicker than I finished that thought i felt his orgasm and the rush of the warm liquid heating up my core then released some myself. just as I was gonna go lay down he pulled me close to him removed himself from me he pushed me down and straddled me himself while saying my turn! kyaa I love him when his head is full of endorphins he gets so horny himself! while he was slowly riding me i realized that I was a little to comfortable with this i mean were both guys it should not be a turn on seeing another naked guy, so this is a doomed relationship yet at the same time it didn't even matter if it is forbidden I mean Adam and eve did forbidden stuff but god still loved and forgave them right? maybe this is okay! after all, but wait does he even love me the way I love him? great now I sound like a self-conscience high school girl! .


End file.
